Freedom
by MegDBrew
Summary: Ace, Sabo, and Luffy have to deal with more than just sinking like a hammer in the water, after all they poses mystical Zoan fruit of the Yokai causing them release a pheromone that attracts perverts. With each have dark pasts will the White beard Pirates be able to heal them of their metal scars (Might contain M in some ch.)
1. Chapter 1:Help

**I do not own One piece **

**Whitebeard and the ASL**

**Chapter one: Help**

"Its the marines!" The look out warned.

"How many ships?" Asked a blonde in a board monotonous voice.

"Just one." He answered.

"There's no way they'll be stupid enough to attack pops ship with just one vessel right?" Haruta asked.

"There's Garp." Vista offered with a carefree shrug.

"Oh yeah, its probably him then, think he wants to drink?" Thatch mused.

"With Garp who knows. Yoi." Marco said with a shrug as he went off to inform his captain.

***30min later***

A loud thud echoed on the deck of the Moby deck.

"Hello pirates I'm going to talk to your captain alone." Grap stated like it was going to happen either way.

"State your purpose. Yoi." The fist division commander questioned.

"It's alright Marco let him in." Whitebeard boomed and Garp started making his way over to the captains courters.

"So what do you want?"

"I...I need a favor." Garp responded looking completely helpless much unlike the Vice Admiral. His answer both worried and intrigued the most powerful man in the world.

"LUFFY...LUFFY!" Two young worried boys called.

"Sabo it's been hours since we last saw her where the hell could she be?" A brunette with childish freckles and dark eyes asked knowing it was pointless.

"I don't know we've yet to get used to this island yet."

"Dam that shitty Jiji what the hell was he thinking dumping us here on this unknown island and dam that Luffy why the hell did she run off, since we've been here we've been attacked by multiple times by trees, plants, tigers, lions, bears, gators, boars" Ace listed until Sabo cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah I know I was with you the whole time remember. As for Luffy well it would be unlike her if she didn't run off." He tried to lighten the mood, but just got a glare from Ace.

As they continued through the dense dark forest they started to hear voices in front of them, they both quickly concealed their presence and quietly listened to their conversation.

"We got ourselves a nice prize." A fat man with dark hair and tanned skin bragged.

"Yeah never thought we'd run into such a cutie here of all places, she'll Fetch a fine sum." Another with crooked teeth and unkempt hair added. As the conversation went on Ace and Sabo's heart started pounding in their chest dreading what they found. After all why wouldn't they ever since the three of them ate their devil fruits they've caught the lecherous eyes of men and women from all over; however it was the men they had to worry about. Their Grandpa had bought them each hats to at least try to hide their looks from the public eye, the devil fruits they each ate caused some minor changes to their bodies, making them look more tone then average kids, but Luffy's changed her hair and eye color. However no matter what they wore, it didn't help they've each been in countless close calls where they were molested but never actually entered normally they'd be able to fight back and escape but lately Garp had been keeping them on the move and they hadn't have any time to train. On top of that the ones that were close to actually taking their virginity were Grandline pirates and they stood no chance. Their devil fruit powers were hard to control and with no time to train they had no choice but to rely in their fists and fail.

"Yeah the Captain is so lucky he gets to train that little fox brat, Geheheheheh." They laughed.

At that moment Sabo and Aces hearts stopped all that's going through their mind is 'Boss, Lucky, Train, Fox' they both got away from the men instantly so that they could plan their sisters rescue.

"What are we going to do? We have to save her before it's... to late." Sabo worried.

"I know but we're most likely not strong enough to take them on, we'll probbly end up in the same situation as Luffy." Ace stated there was a moment of silence before they both said, "Lets go." Even though they're both scarred, even though they know they have no chance, even though they know what's going to happen to them when they find Luffy, they're still going because their was no way they were going to leave their little sister alone.

As they approached the ship they saw the Pirate flag and their eyes widened. During the time they were with Garp he would tell them about pirates and their bounties, and its just their luck they have to go save their little sister form the number one super rookie with the 200,000,000 belli bounty.

"Well we're fucked." Ace stated.

"Yes, yes we are." Sabo agreed. 'Dam it I did not want to lose my virginity to a guy.' They both thought.

"So should we just find Luffy the easy way or what?" Ace asked.

"Yeah lets just get this over with, if we act submissive we might be able to escape with just getting touched." Sabo agreed and with that they both took of there hats. Ace wore an orange cowboy hat with a happy and sad Face on it. Sabo wore a black top hat, with a blue ribbon on it.

"Hey what are you kid's doing here." A gruff man demanded.

"Oh excuse us sir we were just looking for our little sister." Sabo answered in a sweet innocent voice that would bring anyone to their knees.

'So cute, they must be related to the fox; captain would love to see them to.' He thought. He finally snapped out of his thoughts when he felt to small hands tug on his sleeve.

"Hey mister if you've seen her please tell us." Ace asked with puppy dong eyes that mad the man melt.

"Yes shes on our ship right this way." He said leading them to the captains courters. 'They better stop looking like that or I'm going to end up taking them right here.' He thought with a blush.

'That was too easy.' They thought.

"Yo Garp is that the Island." Thatch asked pointing to an island off in the distance.

"Yeah, we should arrive in 30 min."

"I don't get it, Garp come on board the ship talks with Pops and now were taking him to an Island along with a marine ship? Why?" Izo asked the other commanders but before she could get a response Marco came by telling them that Pop's wants to see all the commanders. They each traded looks and went to the Captains courters.

Whitebeard greated his sons as they entered the room and they greeted him back with a smile before things got serious.

"I'm sure you all are wondering why we are taking Garp to an Island, near the entrance to the New World." He said getting nods. "Well he asked me for a favor." He informed getting shocked looks from the Pirates. After all it's not everyday a Marine, a Vice Admiral, to be exact asks for a favor.

"What did he ask?" Vista voiced the question on everyone's mind.

"He asked as to take care of his grandkids." Whitebeard answered.

"Why?" Haruta asked completely confused.

"He wouldn't give me the details but he told me it's not safe with him anymore. Said he won't be able to protect them."

"This doesn't make any sense, I mean being a Marine as high in rank as him it's not surprising that Pirates will use his family to get revenge on him, but why send them to live with Pirates." Izo asked.

"I asked that to, he said they won't be able to live normal and honest lives and this is the safest ship on the oceans."

"Did he tell you what he meant by that, I'm mean they're just kids yoi not criminals." Whitebeard let out a sigh and shook his head no.

"Well then are the kids on that Island?" Thatch asked.

"Yes."

"Are they there alone, that's why to dangerous!" Haruta exclaimed.

"Yeah we have to get to them fast, Marco when they come on board give them the Second commanders courters and make sure they are with one of you at all times, from what Garp told me, well from what I understood is that those kids have some psychological scars that we're probably going to have to fix when they warm up to us. He didn't tell me any of the details but the worried and regretful look in his eyes told me it was bad."

"Hey Captain I've got two more presents for you."

"Send them in." was the answer and with that the two boys were pushed into the room where their eyes landed on a naked teary eyes Luffy. Their eyes widened and they rushed to their sister's side. She was trembling with fear and when the boys heard footsteps behind them and a click they froze they looked up to find that the Pirate Conroy smirking viciously with the door locked behind them.

All three of the siblings were shanking in fear he is by far the strongest pirate they've ever had to deal with, and with no one there to save them, they are fucked.

**AN: Okay I am in love with the while ASL and whitebeard thing and I've had this idea for a while so here it is. I know the ASL are strong but if they could barley take down blue jam I doubt the could take down a New world rookie Pirate and I know they seem weak but If you were almost raped countlessly by ugly old pirates at the age of 7 and 10 you would be scared in this situation to. **


	2. Chapter 2: Pirates

**I do not own One piece **

**Whitebeard and the ASL**

**Chapter Two: Pirates **

As the number one super rookie approached the trio they each got up to face their opponent. All three were trembling in fear having been in the same and worse situations before ever since they were 5 and 8 years old when the three found and ate their devil fruits while on an island in the Grandline training with their Grandfather. However there are three things that make this situation different from the rest: the first the three of them were together, the second there is only one pirate in the room, and the third they are finally able to transform into their mythical zoan transformations with a few extra techniques they've learned.

They each traded looks of determination before turning a murderous glare at their captor.

"Oh come on cuties don't give me that look trust me I'll make you feel really good." He said with a creepy smile that sent shivers up the kid's spine. "Just ask your sister there. She even helped me right?" he said winking at Luffy with a lecherous look. This caused the two older brothers to shake with fury as Luffy let out a small whimper. Sabo quickly put a hand on her shoulder to remind her she's not alone and Ace gave her a quick smile. They each looked into each other's eyes with blank expressions on their faces, then finally nodding at each other in a silent agreement. Luffy Stepped forward while her brothers stepped back watching her and the Pedophile in the room carefully.

'Dam it why am I the one that has to do it. Oh yeah I'm the only one that can distract him.' Luffy mentally complained.

"That's right mister" she said slowly walking towards him. "Shall we show them how much fun we can have." She asked making her ears and tail pop out in order to look more tempting. As expected the Pirate captain took the bait and pushed her to the floor. Trapping her under his large body. Her Long white hair fell to the ground, and her piercing crimson eyes stared right up at obsidian ones. As the man gazed into her blood red eyes he is forced to witness all the dark nightmares that she was forced to live through and still plague her dreams. The man let out a blood curling scream as he is now trapped in the small Kisunes Gen Jutsu.

"Nice job Luffy." Ace complimented with a thumbs up and a large grin.

"Thanks." Luffy responded with the same D smile.

"I'm sorry we were to late to save you before he…" Sabo tried to apologize when Luffy interrupted.

"Thanks for saving me Sabo-nii Ace-nii." Luffy thanked ignoring Sabo and causing both older brothers to sigh tiredly at their sister's antics.

"Well whatever we'll talk later the captain may be down but we have to get out of her before the others get here. I don't know what you showed him Lu but that was some scream he let out." Ace said.

"Yeah you're right let's move on, with escape plan A, and get out of here." Sabo said as he took of his tail coat and draped it over Luffy's shoulders.

"Thanks Sabo-nii."

"That'll have to do for now I'll give you my shirt when we're on land." Ace said.

"Thanks Ace-nii." She said as she transformed into a snow white baby fox.

"Okay Sabo."

"Right." With that said Sabo released his black crow wings and picked up the small fox in his arms. Closing his eyes and focusing on the environment around him he created a strong wind focusing it into a spiral creating a tornado and completely obliterating the room. With that done Ace's arms turned into a pair of golden wings covered in an orange flame, and with his sibling, took of for the mountain on the other side of the Island.

* * *

"Alright Garp we're here now where are those grandkids of yours." Thatch asked.

"Follow me." He ordered the three commanders that were with him.

'So we're going to have to babysit Garp's brats huh? They've probably been spoiled since birth considering their Grap 'The Fists' Grand children.' Marco thought.

'Uh why do I have to come with them, I bet those kids will just think of me as a stupid fish with no brains, just like all the other spoiled brats. Not only that they'll probably be afraid of me' Namur mentally groaned.

'Why would Pop's agree to take care of some spoiled brats, all they'll do is complain, and annoy us, I'm glad I'm not Marco, I do not want to be there when he has to take those brats to their new room. Sure its in the commanders wing, so the room is a decent size for three kids, however the room is really bare compared to the other commanders rooms because it hasn't been used since a year ago when we lost the second division commander. Well whatever not my problem.' Thatch thought.

As they followed the crazy old marine through the thick forest they've had to defend from all the man eating plants, and animals before they finally stopped at a small cave.

"What the hell! Did you really leave your brats here, they might be dead by now." Thatch said.

"Non sense it's just normal training" he thought. "Besides they would be safe if they just stayed in here." He explained.

"What do you mean 'if they would just stay in here?'" Namur asked.

"It means those brats left the cave yoi." Marco answered as he inspected the cave.

"Dam it I picked this island because no one ever approaches it due to all the dangers but even so, you never know what could happen on the Grandline, especially the New World those brats better be safe." Garp complained, worry and fear evident in his tone and eyes as he started walking in a new direction.

'Pops is right what the hell has Garp all scared?" The commanders thought.

As they were nearing the west beach, they heared a Scream that sent shivers down their spines.

"NO! NOT AGAIN, If anyone lays one hand on their heads I'll kill them." Garp threatened lacing his words with haki and releasing a lot of killing intent making the commanders almost pity the fools.

Garp ran full speed ahead followed by the commanders in the direction of the scream and ran in to a Ship.

"Oh no." Garp said again in a shaky voice. He picked up the two hats that were laying at his feet and threw the top hat to Namur and the cowboy hat to Thatch after looking at them.

"What? What's wrong?" Thatch asked. Even though he's a pirate he still feels sorry for the man after all just because of his position some of the dirty pirates out there keep hurting his family.

"This is the ship of the number one super rookie Conroy. His bounty is 200,000,000 million. Those are the brats hats, for us he's easy to take out but for those kids I'm not so sure if…." Garp was explaining before he jumped on board the ship to find his kids.

As he looked over the ship he ran into multiple pirates whom fell victim to his fist of doom and were instantly K. . The commanders didn't have to lift a finger just followed the rage bent Vice admiral right though the ship. After knocking out all the crew they finally reached the Captains room. Garp wasted no time barging right though the door like it didn't even exists causing the commanders to sweatdrop 'You never change do you?' they thought.

"What the found in the room or what left of it shocked them. Garp Froze when his eyes landed on the butt-naked pirate on the floor, his eyes shadowed as he shook with rage as his eyes landed at the straw hat near the man's head.

Thatch whistled "Wow looks like this place was hit by a tornado." He observed.

"Yeah wonder what caused it?" Namur mused.

"Oi." Marco muttered as he nudged the to and turned their attention on to Garp suddenly they remembered why they were their and watched as Garp did his thing.

Said man slowly walked over to the unconscious pirate and started at him with disgust. He gently grabbed the straw hat and tossed it over to Marco. After that was out of the way he kicked the man up with his foot and grabbed his neck slamming him in to an unbroken wall. Causing the man to wake up.

"Where are they?" He asked in a dangerous and low tone.

"G-ga-garp!" the pirate exclaimed.

"Where. Are. They?" He repeated narrowing his eyes and tightening his grip.

"W-who?" he choked out.

"The three kids who were brought on this ship." He answered slightly loosening his grip so he can get his answers.

"Oh you know them, I'm sorry were they yours, they were really fun especially the girl she had a good mouth." He answered knowing that since he is in the hands of Garp he was probably going to end up tortured for life in Impel Down unless he could piss of the marine and die quickly. Unfortunately for him he was knocked out by a punch to the face. Garp quickly pulled out a baby Den Den Mushi and told his men to pick up the unlucky pirates.

Garp turned to the pirates with a grim look on his face, the pirates couldn't help but feel for him they don't know if the pirate was just bluffing when he talked about the kids or not but looking at the lack of clothing on the man they couldn't help but assume he was telling the truth. Even if they didn't know the kids the commanders still felt pissed off that something like that happened to kids. They each were unconsciously clutching the hats in their hands.

"Lets go we still have to find them, I'm guessing they fought with everything they had to get out of here and back on the Island. Knowing them they probably went to the mountain." He said before turning to leave.

* * *

"Hey Luffy are you all right?" Ace asked looking concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine I just feel a little sick." She answered.

"Eh? Really?" Sabo said placing a hand on her forehead to check if she has a fever.

"You don't seem to have a fever."

"Yeah." She answered her gaze turning distant.

"Are you okay?" Ace Asked. "If you want to talk about it you know we're here." He added knowing it was futile. The three of them never talked about what happens when they get captured, they each keep it locked away in their memories trying to forget. However it just has the opposite effect they keep getting recurring nightmares; the only way to deal with this is to talk about it but none of them wants to accept that it happened.

"I'm fine really, I'm going to keep an eye out for gramps okay. He should be back any minute now." She said as her body was enveloped in a golden flame. **(AN: Think of narutos controlled kuybii transformation but with out the cloak and the clothes outlined in it just think of the golden chakra as a tight full body suit that sticks to her like a second pair of skin. And instead of the gold being chakra it'll be fire since Kitsunes can you fox fires.) **

After training she is able to sense the life forces of those around her and she can differentiate them.

"Uh he's here." She said jumping up and making her golden flame disperse.

"Really?"

"Uh huh." She said with a nod. "But he's with three others I don't feel any hostile intent from them though. Oh and there are two more ships one docked on the north beach while the other is heading for the west beach. They're both filled with a lot of people but they're also safe."

"Is that so, well we still can't trust them if they find us they can go from harmless to…." Ace shuddered at the thought unable to finish his sentence.

"He's right anyway lets go to grandpa. Luffy transform into your fox form so it's easier for me to fly with you." Sabo ordered lightly as crow wing sprouted from his back, and orange flaming wings replaced Ace's arms.

"Luffy tells us where to land so that they won't see us in our transformations okay?" Sabo requested.

"Okay." She said letting the golden flame surround her fox form knowing it wouldn't harm Sabo. With that the three took off.

* * *

"Hey Garp are your sure their at the mountain." Thatch asked.

"Yes as you can see it would be difficult to climb making it the safest place for them." He responded.

"I see well then how would they get up there." Namur asked.

"They can." He responded. 'I asked how not if they can.' Namur thought but didn't voice.

"Well then if that's the case I guess I can go up there and get them yoi." Marco said in a board tone.

"Don't bother they're probably on there way to me by now." Garp said with a smile. 'They've really grown when it comes to utilizing their devil fruit of course they don't have perfect control but they each have a 1or two techniques down.'

"Yo Gramps." A voice said up from a tree.

"Oh you found our hats thank you." Another said. Garp snapped his head up so fast the commanders thought he broke it.

"ACE SABO!" He yelled as they jumped down from the trees and scooped them up into his bone-crushing hug.

"Where's Luffy?" He asked.

"Grandpa!" A childish voice cheered as she jumped into Garps arms.

"Luffy!" He cheered as he hugged her close and set her on the ground. He and the commanders took the chance to inspect the kids; Garp was pissed to say the least to notice the hickeys on the girl's neck and the bruises on her wrist. He then notice she was also wearing Ace's shirt. He turned to a near by tree and knocked it down with a single punch.

"Grandpa what's wrong?" Luffy asked concerned tilting her head to the side in the most innocent way possible. The commanders couldn't help but think she was cute in fact all three of the brats were adorable. Pops was right they definitely had to be with a commander at all times while on the ship.

"Luffy, Ace, Sabo I'm so sorry it happened again didn't it?" he ask his face was full of regret and sadness. The three kids never tell Garp what happened to them when he's not around and they're not going to start now. Besides it'll just make him feel worse.

"Don't worry Grandpa we're fine he didn't do anything. Really we got out of there as soon as possible." Sabo reassured.

'Ugh man the flight down here made me feel worse. I feel like puking.' Luffy thought.

"Oi is she okay?" Marco asked as he looked at the wobbly girl.

"Luffy!" Sabo and Ace yelled as they were instantly by their sister's side when she fell on her knees and shifted on to all fours.

"Gramps when we left she said she felt sick." Sabo informed and not even seconds after that she threw up whatever it was that was making her sick. It kept coming and coming for 5min. all the while Ace and Sabo were rubbing her back. When the two laid eyes on the white liquid that came out of their little sisters mouth they closed their eyes and turned away having been forced to swallow the stuff before as well. When she was done they pulled her in to a three way hug as silent tears fell down each of their faces.

The adult's eyes lingered on the white puddle before their eyes widened in realization. Garps rage was back with vengeance and the commanders looked at the sobbing children with pity.

Garp Kneeled down in front of the kids instantly getting their attention.

"Luffy" he began looking into her red eyes "I'm so sorry, you each have you own burdens and with these" he said before stopping to glance at the commanders behind him. "Well I'm sorry but because of what I am I can no longer protect you, and Dadan can no longer help hide you. I'm sorry Sabo I didn't think they'd find you there." The three wiped the tears from their eyes and continued to listen to what might be the last words they hear from the old man. "Well I finally found a place where the government can't touch you." He said causing the commanders eyebrows to rise. "And As long as you follow the orders of these three and the other whitebeard commanders, and of course whitebeard himself you'll be safe from harm. And remember what I taught you, and never leave each others side understand you're stronger together." The Marine rose to his feet and looked at his grandchildren again and sighed. "And please talk about it if you don't it will continue to eat at you, you are just kids you know you don't have to bottle everything up." With that he turned to the three commanders who's interest in the three brats have peaked 'It looks like there is more than what meets the eye' they thought.

"One you get to know them more and then I'm sure you'll notice it but…help them, and protect them for me. I wish I could tell you more but as you can see they won't even tell me what happened to them, so you try and get it out of them." Garp whispered to the commanders and with that he was gone back toward the west beach to meet up with his men.

**AN: Well there you have it I hope you enjoyed it while I'm on break I plan to get more chapters out there. And for those of you who read the Naruto one I'm sorry I uploaded the wrong story but that one it also up on line if you want to read it it's called. **

"_**The Ultimate weapon".**_

**Well make sure to R&R the more review the more motivated I am **


	3. Chapter 3: Claustrophobic

**I do not own One Piece **

**Chapter 3: Claustrophobic **

As the kids watched the retreating back of their Grandfather disappear into the forest the three pirates were studying their charges before they looked at each other. Luffy looked like she was still gaging on the semen she just through up so Marco Quickly dug into his backpack and pulled out a canister containing water.

"Here you go drink this, you'll feel better." He gently said after bending down to eye level with the youngest. Instantly she flinched in surprise and looked up at him with her piercing red eyes. The two boys were instantly in front of her falling in to a protective stance.

"Relax it's not poisoned." He tried to reassure.

"Never said it was you could have drugged it." Ace said glaring at the man.

"Now why would we do that we're supposed to protect you." Thatch reminded.

Sabo snorted when he heard this, "Well if you're asking why you would do this there are plenty of reasons, and yes you're supposed to protect us but sorry we don't know you very well. Not to mention it's a little weird that a pirate would be helping out a marine I mean what do you get out of it?"

"True true, but didn't your Grandpa say you can trust us, don't you trust his judgment." He questioned. The three were silent as they thought about what was just said and with no hesitation and complete seriousness they looked up at their new care takers and said, "No!" this response of course caused the three commanders to face plant obviously they were not expecting that response completely forgetting who they were talking about.

"Well whatever I was just trying to help. Are you sure you don't want it?" Marco asked one more time.

Luffy looked at the Phoenix and stared into his eyes before a grin broke out on her face causing her two older brothers to relax.

"Thank you pineapple head." She said grabbing the container and gulping down the water completely oblivious to her snickering by-standards and fuming Marco.

"It's Marco."

"It's water." She responded seriously tilting her head to the side in confusion causing her brothers to burst out laughing, and the commanders to sweat-drop.

"No my name is Marco!" he said getting ready to pull out his hair.

"I'm M… I'm Luffy." She introduced with a small smile. Her brothers looked about ready to pounce on her before she stopped. 'Okay that was weird, why didn't she give her last name. I mean we know it's Monkey D. but…hmm' Marco thought. He looked at the other commander's faces and knew they were wondering the same thing.

"I'm Thatch."

"I'm Namur"

"Ace." The raven haired kid said.

"I'm Sabo, nice to meet you." Said the blonde.

"Alright we have a slight problem." Marco said as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"What problem?" ask Thatch.

"I know their family but it still might be dangerous to let everyone know about these three." Marco explained.

"Ah you're right, anyone would call these brats cute, and after what we've seen today if they leave our sight anything could happen to them." Namur added.

"Oh you just realized that." Ace snorted.

"Which brings up the question what are you going to do?" Sabo asked.

"I suggest we sneak them on the ship and head straight to Pop's room and ask his opinion. After all aside from the commanders no one else on the crew is aware we'll be babysitting Garps brats." Thatch stated. The brats in question huffed at the last comment. "We can take care of our selves" Ace mumbled. While Luffy pouted.

"So how do you plan to sneak us on board?" Sabo asked.

"We can put you in our bags and carry you on board." Thatch continued with a shrug. At that suggestion the three stiffened and paled. This of course did not go unnoticed by the three men.

"Is there a problem with that yoi?" The three looked at their feet flash backs of their time with Garp popping in their heads.

"_Never should anyone your weaknesses or you're dead!" _

"N-no there is n-o problem." Sabo answered. 'Damn it I stuttered.' The three pirates threw suspicious glances at the kids but decided to shrug of the response. Afterall Garp did warn them that the brats won't tell them anything and they have to find out for themselves.

"Okay then jump in." Thatch said to Ace opening his bag as Marco opened his bag and gestured fro Luffy to jump in, while Namur did the same thing with Sabo. The three glanced at the bag and then towards each other. They gave each other shaky smiles before turning to the bags again. They each took a deep breath before slowly walking towards the bag their faces pale and small frames visibly trembling.

* * *

*** (The following happens simultaneously)***

Ace's POV:

He was too focused on preparing himself he didn't hear Thatch talking to him and he failed to notice his breathing go out of control. So when that hand gently placed a hand on his shoulder he screamed and jumped backwards landing on his butt. He quickly pulled his knees into his chest memories of his past flashed violently in his mind.

"_Just Be quiet and do as we say and you won't get hurt." _

"_Shove the brat in the bag and let's go he'll bring us a lot of money." _

"_Grab him and lets bring him to our boss, he'd love to play with a cutie like that." _

Ace couldn't take it anymore he cried out, "Leave me alone!"

He could feel large hands on him now trying to calm him down. "Don't touch me! Just Stop!" He screamed. "Please stop." He cried.

* * *

Sabo's POV:

His breathing was coming out in short pants while sweat formed on his forehead. His whole body was trembling from head to toe. His eyes were wide. He quickly forced himself into the bag where Namur quickly closed it. While in the bag his breathing worsened, his body went into to a full on panic attack. The air around him felt suffocating and he couldn't breath. A Deathly scream ripped out of his throat as he tried to force himself out of the bag.

"_Calm down, cutie stay quiet, we'll treat you real nice."_

"_Look at that face well have fun with him tonight."_

"_Sabo have you learned your lesson yet or should we leave you in their a little longer." _

"No stop let me out, Please I'm sorry, Let me out! I can't breathe! Someone HELP ME Please." He cried.

* * *

Luffy POV:

She was panting as she stared at the bag, she was trembling but her body was frozen in place even if she wanted to be brave she couldn't. 'I don't want to go in the bag. It's scary and dark and small.' She forced herself to lift up her leg but it fell immediately back to the ground she lost her balance and fell on her butt. She could barely here the footsteps approach her.

"_Well well well what do we have here, aren't you a cutie hey why don't you come play with me kid."_

"_What's a little girl like you doing all alone in a place like this?"_

"_Man screw going back to my place I can take you right here?" _

"No, stop don't don't come any closer." She mumbled. Her eyes were wide open in fear but she wasn't seeing anything in front of her anymore, all she could see were the memories of her past bombarding her head. She couldn't take anymore she used her shaking arms to push hers self backwards in an attempt to escape from the hands grabbing for her. "Ace, Sabo, Jiji HELP ME!" She cried tears were dripping down her face like waterfalls.

The commanders watched as kids cautiously approach the bags like they were an enemy looking to kill them. They noticed their face's was ghostly pale and they noticed their body trembling. By the time they were in front of their bags they were breathing uncontrollably.

* * *

Thatch's POV:

Thatch gently put a hand on the kids shoulder but the reaction he got from the boy shocked him. A scream passed the boys throat, one filled with complete fear. He stumbled back trying to get way from the people around him and fell on his butt, the 4th division commander watched him curl in on himself he noticed he was still trembling and tears were rolling down his cheeks, his eyes were wide and as he approached him he suddenly cried out. He could hear the siblings scream and cry at as well. His cries sounded so broken the pirate heart broke just listening to it. He pulled Ace into a hug ignoring the flinch and the cries for him to let go. He rubbed the kids back gently in an effort to calm him down, while he whispered reassurances into his ear.

"Ace! Ace! It's okay you're safe, no ones going to hurt you, Ace!"

* * *

Namur POV:

'Okay there is definitely something these kids aren't telling us, just looking at Sabo and I can tell the kids terrified.' He watched as Sabo got into the bag and he hesitantly closed the bag up. What he heard after he'd done that scared him, a scream ripped from the blondes throat as the bag started to shake, he could her Sabo's cries to get him out of their and of course the pirate compiled to the demands. He quickly pulled the kid out and when the fishmans eyes landed on the small boy his heart shattered, the kid looked so broken it scared the pirate. He could hear the other two cry out as well and all he could think was 'What happened to these kids?'

His cries sounded so broken the pirate heart broke just listening to it. After the kid's breathing was under control he hugged the kid in an attempt to calm him down. The kid fought to get free but Namur slowly started to calm him down.

"Sabo its okay Sabo! You don't have to go in the bag okay. Calm down!"

* * *

Marco POV:

He quickly shot his head in the direction he heard the screams from. He was shocked to see Ace and Sabo suddenly break down. He turned his head back to Luffy when he heard a thump land on the ground. He watched as Luffy's trembling form started to scoot back away from him. He heard her mumble, and then she suddenly started to cry for someone to help her. "Okay there is something seriously wrong with these kids."

They thought back to what that rookie said earlier and then what Garp said as well.

"_Oh no not again, If anyone lays a hand on them I'll kill them!"_

"_Oh they were yours sorry but they were a lot of fun especially the girl she has a good mouth."_

"_Luffy, Ace, Sabo, I'm sorry it happened again didn't" _

And then it finally clicked the pirates had a strong idea what happened in the kids past that Garp and Pops said they are going to have to help the kids get over.

After finally getting the kids back under control the commanders let out a breath they didn't know hey were holding.

The kids finally looked up at them and they gently wiped their tear-streaked faces and pulled them in to a tighter hug letting them know they're safe now.

"S-s-orry." Sabo stuttered.

"Shh it's okay don't worry about it." Namur said.

"We th-thought we we could handle it." Ace admitted.

"Gr-gramps a-lso sa-id don't don't tell anyone about our wea-k-nesses." Luffy added.

"Well he's right there are lot's of people that would you that information to their advantage and hurt you." Marco admitted.

"But we're not those people we will protect you, but you need to let us know about things like Claustrophobia. That could have been dangerous for you." Thatch scolded lightly.

"Sorry." They apologized.

"So how should we sneak them on to the ship?" Thatch asked.

"Um if you just tell as where we should go we can sneak on ourselves." Sabo suggested.

"Okay are you sure you can do it?" Marco asked skeptically.

"Uh-huh Gramps is scary but he's a good teacher…sometimes." Luffy stated looking unsure of that last statement before smiling up at them.

"Okay okay, guess we have no choice." Thatch replied with a grin. 'These kids are so cute, we won't let anyone hurt them again.' The pirates silently vowed.

**Alright hope you enjoyed that. I'll try to get the next chapter out there soon, so R&R Oh and Happy holiday's!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Commanders

**I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE **

**Chapter 4: The Commanders **

"Are you sure they'll be alright?" Namur asked.

"Yeah he's right I mean how do they plan on getting to the ship if we're taking the only boat back?" Thatch added.

"Not only that but if they do plan on swimming to the ship then won't our look outs notice or someone will notice when three kids jump on board." Namur concluded but both concerns were only met by silence as the 1st division commander stared back at the island.

"Don't worry yoi. Just believe in them a little. I'm sure they have something up their selves. They're probably skilled at sneaking around to avoid trouble yoi." Marco finally spoke. The journey back to the ship was a relatively peaceful one despite the constant worry the pirates had for the three brats. When they finally arrived back at the Moby Dick a rope ladder was rolled down and the commanders climbed up and were met by the cheers of their fellow crewmates, no brothers.

After saying their hellos they went into the commanders hall and towards the meeting room to meet with the rest and inform them of the events that took place on the Island.

"Yo welcome back so where are the barts?" Vista asked.

The three that returned sighed.

"What are they really that troublesome great what did we get ourselves into." Haruta groaned in annoyance.

"No it's not that." Narmar said looking down there was sadness in his eyes.

"What happened?" Izo askded.

"Those kids…they're different from what we thought. If you were expecting spoiled annoying brats… well once you see them you'd wish they acted like that." Thatch started. 'Really no child should have gone through anything like that. No child should no that kind of pain.'

"What do you mean?" Vista asked.

"You'll see yoi. It doesn't take a genius to know that those kids have been through a lot and they're suffering because of it now…they need help yoi." Marco said determination in his eyes. "And We Are Going to To Help Them. NO matter what."

"You bet." Thatch said with a nod from Namur.

"Okay we're in but what happened on that Island what did you see?"

"We'll the minute we stepped foot on that Island we were attacked by anything that lived, trees, plants, animals. You name it. It's hard to believe those kids survived." Thatch explained earning surprised and impressed looks from the rest.

"Yeah then we finally arrived at a cave only to find it empty. This made Garp's worry and fear skyrocket. He stormed off in another direction looking for the brats. That's when we heard a scream…" Namur continued.

"Was it the kids?" Haruta asked starting to worry but she didn't get an answer as she looked at three witnesses she saw their eyes close and their jaws and fist were clenched.

"Garp… he said something that we only started to fully understand when we found the brats." He continued.

"What did he say?" Vista asked now even he was concerned for the brats he has yet to meet.

"He said, 'No not again, If anyone lays one hand on their heads I'll kill them.'" Thatch answered.

"What does he mean by that." Izo asked now noticing that their fists were shaking with rage. He then narrowed his eyes as he waited for the story to continue dread piling up in his mind.

"We immediately rushed in the direction of the screams and stopped at the ship, it was one of the supper rookies Conroy. Garp found two hats on the ground, apparently belonging to two of his brats… indicating that they were on the ship. When Garp realized this what flashed in his eyes was…fear." Marco explained they last part falling into a whisper but was clearly heard by the room's occupants. "We immediately followed Garp on the ship he took out everyone with a single punch. Now that I look back on it, I think he knew what was happening to his brats, or should I say what happened to them seeing as how they we're their when we arrived." Marco was saying as an after thought.

"You're right it does seem that way, if you assume he did then all his actions and fears were understandable." Namur agreed.

"Yeah …but it makes me wonder how many times have they been in a situation like that to make Garp automatically assume that 'That' was what was happening to them." Thatch added.

"What happened. Let us in on this!" Haruta complained mad that the story was interrupted again.

"We finally found the Captains room." Marco's face turned grim as he restated the following events. "Garp wasted no time getting in…. What we found…Makes want to go find that Rookie and put him down." Marco growled, the Commanders that weren't there narrowed their eyes knowing full well that Marco never kills without reason, therefore whatever they saw had to be BAD!

"What did you see?" Izo asked voice quiet.

"That Captain sprawled out face down on the floor. Unconscious and….completely naked." He answered through clenched teeth.

"We didn't think anything of it at first, but like we said before Garp knew, when he found another of his brats hats on the floor next to the man, he lost it he kicked the mad up grabbed his neck and slammed him into the wall. He asked where the kids were, but what the man said still makes my blood run cold." Thatch continued.

"W-what did he say?" Haruta asked as she swallowed a lump that was stuck on her throat.

"He said, 'Oh you know them, I'm sorry were they yours, they were really fun especially the girl she had a good mouth.'" Namur answered through gritted teeth. At once the listeners eyes widened.

"Y-you can't be serious, he was bluffing right, saying something like that would most likely get him killed rather than imprisoned right?" Haruta responded. 'Theres no way, I mean their just kids.

"Hum that's what we thought at the time." Thatch said. "But then we found the kids, or should I say they found us." He continued. "They were they cutest things I've ever seen."

"Exactly their two cute making it to dangerous for them. They are probably the cutest kids any of us have seen." Marco clarified. "Which is why when they get here we have to keep them a secret while Pop's decides if it's okay to let the whole crew know that they'll be on board."

"Anyway when we found the kids Garp said something else that makes me want to protect those brats." Thatch said.

"What?"

"After noticing all the hickey's, on his grand daughters neck, the bruises on her wrists, and the fact she was wearing her brothers shirt, he said, 'Luffy, Ace, Sabo I'm so sorry it happened again didn't it.'" Namur answered. The commanders turned wide-eyed again.

"You're saying it's happened to them before that's what you guys were talking about before!" Izo said barely containing his anger none of them were at this point.

"They said nothing happened but right after that the girl Luffy…she…"Thatch was saying but he was unable to finish his sentence.

"What happened?" Vista asked his voice was low and dangerous, but not directed at his brothers. Noticing Thatch's trembling it was bad.

"She… Threw up…it lasted for five minutes." Namur answered earning raised eyebrows from those listening.

"And?" Haruta asked not seeing the problem other then how long it lasted.

"Her two brothers were instantly at her side and when she finished we all looked at the contents…Her brothers immediately looked away as tears dripped down all three of their faces and they were hugging each other for comfort. Obviously those two knew what it was, they probably were forced to…."Marco wasn't able to finish the sentence as he closed his eyes and grabbed his trembling wrist in an attempt to contain his anger.

"Wait what did she throw up?" Asked Izo Marco instantly looked up with hard eyes.

"Semen." The room was instantly silent. Everyone's blood ran cold. They were furious trying to contain their rage.

"H-how old are those kids?" Izo asked breaking the silence.

"The girl was the youngest probably 6 or 7, they boys were around 9 or 10." Thatch answered.

"They're that young and all this has happened to them." Izo responded.

"There is more…Probably a lot more but we only figured at that and one other thing." Marco said.

"What is it?"

"They're all severe claustrophobics." He answered.

"What?!" To say they were shocked was an understatement.

"They started screaming when they were trying to hide in our bags, they were trembling, their skin pale, and their eyes wide open. They were terrified. They started saying things like; actually it's probably best you here everything they said, so you can understand them better. After all they won't tell us anything. I mean they won't even talk to each other about what's happened to them. " Thatch explained.

"So they've just been bottling up all this, well then the only way to help them is to get them to talk to us." Izo said.

"That's right, but first we have to earn their trust, and judging from their pasts it's going to be hard." Haruta said.

"Well what fid they say?" Jozu asked getting back to the topic at hand.

"Well Ace said or should I say screamed, 'Don't touch me! Just Stop! Please stop.' At that point he was in tears. He sounded so broken." Thatch quietly explained.

"Yeah they all did, Sabo was the only one that made it in the bag but once I closed it he screamed, "No stop let me out, Please I'm sorry, Let me out! I can't breathe! Someone HELP ME Please.' It makes me think he was locked up many times before and…" Namur clenched his teeth not wanting to finish that thought.

"Then their was Luffy." Marco started. "She started mumbling "No, stop don't don't come any closer." The all of a sudden she cried, 'Ace, Sabo, Jiji HELP ME!' I really don't want to see that again." Marco released a shuttering breath.

"But we probably will if they don't tell us about their problems." Vista reminded.

"One more question where are they?" Haruta asked. Marco looked like he was going to explain when a voice spoke out.

"Over here. Jeeze I fear for our future if you didn't notice us."

"Did you miss us?"

"Hi Pineapple head." The commanders just stared at the three kids completely speechless. Only one thought going through their head, 'How and when did they get here?' Marco decided to voice this thought.

"How did you get here?"

* * *

"Alright, You two ready?" Sabo asked as he flapped his black crow winds preparing for tale off.

"Yep. Luffy we'll need you to tell us were Marco is okay?" Ace asked as his arms were replaced with golden feathers dowsed in an orange flame.

"No problem just leave it to me." She grinned as here body was engrossed in a golden fire stuck to her body like a new suit of cloths, in fact if you were to look at her it looked like she wasn't wearing any at all. He red eyes shone brightly in contrast to the gold, and her white hair turned blonde as well as her white ears and fox tail.

"Luffy turn into a fox so I can carry you." Sabo said.

"No Sabo I'm ready I can do this okay." She said earning a sigh from her brothers.

"Alright but if you fall, transform immediately so I can catch you without any problems." Sabo instructed earning a pout from his sister.

With that the three of them took off to the sky going high enough so the look out wouldn't think anything of them. Luffy then noticed that Marco and the others finally stopped moving, " Alright they finally stopped moving." She informed.

"What's the situation she we go to that room?" Ace inquired.

"Yeah the three of them are in the room along with 12 others, So 15 in total. Not hostile, I'm pretty sure they're the commanders. Seems like they're discussing what happened on the Island." Luffy Stated.

"Wow you can hear what their saying now impressive." Sabo complimented.

"Alright Alright take us down, I wanna hear what they say, after all I still don't trust them." Ace said. Luffy then flew down and the three used their speed to enter the commander's courters without anyone noticing a thing. It was simple really considering they were all chatting away. They all went out of their transformations and walked over to the Luffy said was the one. While the commanders were all discussing about the three kids they took it was an opportunity to sneak in after all they were all distracted they weren't paying attention making it easy for the three kids to sneak to the back of the room and sit in a corner and enjoy the show. Apparently they didn't miss much of the story, one of the pirates, Thatch they thought was complaining about being attacked. As they watched they Pirates they were confused to see that they were showing anger and fear for them. No one has ever done that for them before. Well not much anyway, Garp has been doing it during the past year, and Dadan did it during the fire, the Sabo incident, and when they had to leave. Other than that no one's cared for them before they always had to depend on themselves and when they finally met each other they were able to depend on each other at least. Well after they got used to each other each of them had their own dark past and they each had their own issues, Ace tried to Kill each of them until they proved themselves trustworthy.

When the pirates were talking about their claustrophobia they blushed in embarrassment they couldn't believe how fast the pirates found our about that but whatever what was done was done. As long as no one else found out it would be okay. They couldn't even begin to count how many of those disgusting men used their fears to their advantage.

Anyways now that the story is done and they felt like they could trust the Pirates they came out of 'hiding.'

* * *

"Wait you mean they didn't come with you?" Vista asked.

"No they said they would sneak on board themselves."

"Really impressive, how'd you do it?" Vista asked clearly intersted.

"Secret." The said putting a finger in front of their lips, holding a devious look in their eyes. 'So Cute'

"Well whatever how long were you here?" Marco asked.

"Grandpa was really worried about us huh?" Luffy asked indirectly answering his question.

"I thought we were hiding what happens to us pretty well, but I guess he knew the whole time." Sabo added.

"And now we're here." Ace said.

"Yeah Gramps said this is the safest place in all the seas." Luffy said stars in her red eyes.

"Yeah that's right little one, you'll be safe here We Promise, we won't let anyone harm you in anyway." Izo promised.

**AN: And so it begins. Well I hope you like this chapter now remember to R&R. I promise to get the next chapter out soon. **

**By the way I did my research on the creatures they can turn it to so their powers were based on the creatures actual abilities. I'll let you know what the creatures are when the commanders figure out they have devil fruit abilities. **


	5. Chapter 5: The Captain

**I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE duh **

**Oh and thank you those for Reviewing and Following and of course Favoring this story. I will do my best to update frequently, best-case scenario every week but I can't promise anything I'm busy with exams this week so we'll see.**

*****Important***Oh yeah if you have any suggestions or anything you'd like to see, let me know. **

**Chapter 5: The Captain**

The three kids stayed in the corner of the room what they deemed a safe distance from the Pirates. After all they only really accepted the fact they have to stay with them, and they may like them a little just a little bit, well the three that they've met anyway, but that doesn't mean that they have all of their trust. Well they might have Luffy's but she is way too innocent and naive it doesn't count. What matters is the big brothers opinions.

Currently said brothers are each standing at their little sisters side protectively, keeping narrowed eyes on those in front of him.

Currently the pirates were studying their youngest passengers. Looking them over

The girl who was obviously the youngest had long white hair and piercing red eyes calmly observing the ones in front of her. She was small and scrawny and as Marco explained had hickeys on her neck and bruises on her wrists. She wore a sleeveless shirt that was clearly not hers and probably belonging to her shirtless brother standing next to her. He had short wavy black hair with dark glaring eyes filled with distrust and cute boyish freckles that were sprinkled over his cheeks. Then their was Sabo who looked to be the same age as Ace standing on the other side of their sister he had short curly blonde hair and blue eyes. Each wearing a hat the girl was wearing a strawhat, the raven haired boy and orange cowboy hat with two faces on it one smiling one frowning, and the blonde was wearing a black top hat with blue goggles on top. They were indeed cute, explains why Marco wants to hide them after all, they may treat each other like family but it was still a pirate ship with many different types of people. One of them could take advantage of the brats, and that's all it would take to loose their trust.

Ace scanned the room and started to feel a little uncomfortable with everyone in the room staring at them, there was just too many people and the room wasn't that big he was starting to feel trapped. He looked over at Sabo and noticed that he was getting nervous to, it's understandable really after all he's been through. He then looked at his little sister and noticed she was studying each of them carefully, completely lost in thought. Thanks to her devil fruit she's able to read people like books, she can also keep track of people no mater where thy are in the world.

'Well this is really awkward no one's saying anything and it's starting to get really tense in hear. ' Marco thought then nudged Thatch in the side.

"Well how about we introduce ourselves." Thatch responded getting the message; however he ruined the silence so abruptly the kids flinched and took a step backwards.

"Opps sorry." He apologized.

"Not at all." Sabo responded. "It wasn't your fault." He mumbled avoiding eye contact. Unconsciously they continued backing up in to the wall. 'Okay that was weird' the pirates thought.

"Okay well I suggest we let Marco, Thatch and Namur have the main responsibility of taking car of the brats." One of the commanders said. After getting a glare from said three he added, "And Haruta, Izo, and Vista will help." Getting more glares added he leaned over and whispered to Marco, "Look after listening to your story and having a closer look at them it's obvious they have trusting issues" Marco glanced at the three again and continued to listen to his fellow commander. "It's best that they get warmed up to a few people at a time besides if they won't talk to anyone, they definitely won't share with all of us." Marco nodded his head at this.

"Alright then you guys get back to work the crew might find it suspicious if all of us are missing." Marco explained. As the commanders started to leave the room the six that stayed noticed the tension from the three kids start to ease.

'Good they're leaving.' Sabo thought.

"Alright then my name is Haruta. Nice to meet you." She said with a smile.

"I'm Izo." He followed.

"And I'm Vista."

"I'm Luffy." The littlest responded with enthusiasm much to her brother's worry.

"And I'm Sabo. It is a pleasure to meet you too." He greeted with a bow.

"Ace." He introduced with crossed arms.

"Alright then when the coast is clear we'll be taking you to see Pop's, but he's already instructed us to make sure one of us is with each of you at all times, just to be safe. Okay." Marco informed.

"Okay Pineapple." Luffy responded. Causing said commander's eye to twitch and the others to Laugh. Ace and Sabo quickly pulled their little sister behind them just in case Marco would attack.

"Luffy quiet making him angry." Ace said.

"He's not someone we can beat yet Lu." Sabo added.

"Ha and what makes you think you can ever defeat me brats." Marco said.

"Because I'm going to be the Pirate King." Luffy said getting in front of her brothers again with a confident smile on her face.

"LUFFY!" Her brothers said dragging her back and went further back in the corner. The Pirates were silent after that declaration, until they burst out in laughter.

"You the grand daughter of Garp the fist wants to be a Pirate." Vista said.

"Not only that Pirate king." Thatch added.

"Yep." Luffy said.

"Then guess will have to keep a closer eye on you make sure you don't become to big a threat." Marco said.

"And what about you two what do you want to be?" Izo asked.

"Pirates obviously." Ace scoffed almost looking insulted.

"Hmm interesting might I ask why?" Namur asked.

"Why else." Sabo started. "Pirates have the most freedom in the world." He answered eyes filled with sorrow. 'A child should not have that kind of look in their eyes.' They thought.

'It's also they only thing we can do.' Ace thought.

"So Luffy how is it?" Sabo asked after a moment of silence.

"Yeah can the ones we met be trusted." Ace asked. The pirates were curious why they asked Luffy, but let it go and waited for her answer.

Said person closed her eyes and looked over all the souls that she met that were on the ship. A small smile graced her face and she answered, "Yeah all of them don't have an evil intent, they've all sworn to protect us." She said.

"Wow even after seeing us, I'm impressed." Ace praised with a whistle.

"What are you talking about?" Thatch asked receiving a glare from Ace.

"Normally when people see us they usually have some kind of evil intention for us." Sabo said with a shrug.

"And how can you tell if they do or not?" Marco asked the three stiffened and their was a pause before Luffy answered.

"I can tell, by looking in your eyes, I guess you could say its instinct." 'Well it's not totally a lie, if it was they'd be able to tell.'

"So when are we going to meet Whitebeard?" Sabo asked.

"As soon we're sure we can sneak you in his room." Marco answered.

"Why didn't you just say so, didn't we tell you before sneaking around is our specialty." Ace reminded irritation laced his words.

"Ace." Sabo said warningly, "be nice, most kids our age don't have skills, so it's easy for them to forget."

"Well what ever we snuck up on them twice now." Ace retorted and Sabo sighed.

"Sorry well if you want to go now we'll meet you there." Sabo said gesturing towards the door.

"Alight, I don't know how you got on the ship but, you've proven yourselves capable." Namur agreed.

"Yeah see you there." Thatch waved as he shut the door behind him.

"Alright Luffy, where's Whitebeard?" Sabo asked. She closed her eyes trying to see if she could sense him with out transforming into her Zoan completely. She started seeing faint images of the people on the ship, Now she could see blurry images of the six commanders walking into a room, As time passed the image started to get stronger and she could see Whitebeard. A smile stretched across her face as she looked at her brothers.

"Found him." She giggled.

"You found him, what without the fire works?" Ace asked shocked.

"Yep Shishishi."

"Nice work, now you won't get caught using that trick around enemies." Sabo praised.

"Alright enough with this lets go." Ace said clearly annoyed he really didn't want to be on the Whitebeards pirate ship, but his brother and sister could understand why.

With that Ace and Luffy seemingly disappeared in fire while Sabo disappeared in wind; zipping through the Moby Dick halls to the captains courters where they stopped and seemingly reappeared in a corner in the room with out the seven pirates noticing. Well that's what they thought anyway, but Whitebeard noticed, using his observation Haki.

* * *

"Hmm is that what happened I see, so that's why Garp looked worried." Whitebeard mused.

"Let me guess you told him too." Ace Asked suprising the commanders.

"Is there anyone you're not going to tell, it's embarrassing." Stated a blushing Luffy.

"Luffy you don't have anything to be embarrassed about." Sabo stated.

"Yeah if anything it's that damn Captain." Ace said.

"What do you mean?" Luffy asked her red eye filled with confusion as she tilted her head to the side.

"Well he'll be sent to Impel Down in his birthday suit." Ace said like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "His pride will take a serious dive." Ace said chuckling darkly.

"Furthermore he'll get what he deserves and more." Sabo added.

"Huh?" Luffy asked.

"You know the rumors about what happens in prison." Sabo began Ace suddenly smirked when he understood Sabo's meaning. Meanwhile the pirates continued to watch the three as they had a conversation completely ignoring the strongest man in the world's presence.

"Oh I get it, you're saying he'll get but fucked, guess you're right I do feel a little." Luffy smiled.

"So these are the brats." Whitebeard interrupted before the kids could find something else to talk about. 'They sure know a lot of that prison they aren't what I was expecting at all. That look in their eyes, they've completely lost all their innocence. It makes me wonder what they've seen.' Whitebeard thought. 'Judging by the way the commanders spoke of the kids they've already noticed too.'

"Who're you calling brats old man?" Ace mumbled but was still heard. 'This kids got guts.'

"Sugee He's huge, He's like a Giant. Hey, hey Osan are you really the worlds strongest Man." Luffy asked walking up to him. The commander's sweat-dropped at the brat's boldness. After all their captain makes grown man cower at his feet yet these kids, aren't scared at all.

"Of course he is. Garp said so himself remember." Sabo reminded in a board tone.

"Gururururu you're cheeky brats aren't you."

"That's what we've been told." Sabo muttered.

"Hey how'd you get in here with out us knowing?" Thatch asked.

"Yeah and how'd you get on the ship?" Namur questioned the kids just shrugged off their questions hiding their growing panic.

"They might have devil fruits." Marco guessed.

"That is the only answer." Namur said in thought the three children stiffened and paled. Garp had been telling them ever since the ate the cursed fruits to keep it a secret or else, they could be sold into slavery or worse.

"Gurururu interesting what fruits did you eat?" The three children each got into a fighting stance Luffy in the middle Ace on the Right Sabo on the left. Their eyes narrowed into a dangerous glare one that should not be seen on children so young.

"Oi we're not going to hurt you." Thatch said trying to reassure the brats.

"He's right you're not the only one with devil fruits you know." Marco stated. This made Luffy relax a little and she closed her eyes to read their intentions.

"Ace, Sabo it's okay they aren't going to hurt us." Luffy said in a soft, relieved voice.

"Maybe not now but, they might when they see what fruits we ate." Ace responded refusing to drop his guard, after everything he's been through he refuses to trust anyone but his siblings.

"Ace is right Luffy remember what Garp said." Sabo reminded.

'_What you three ate was a devil fruit but not just any kind. You ate a very rare zoan type called mythical zoan. If anyone were to find out they'd definitely try to sell or use you for their personal gain.' Garp warned._

"Look no mater what fruit you ate were not going to hurt you, half the people on this ship as a devil fruit ability, Pop's and I are just 2." Marco said.

"You ate a devil fruit?" Luffy asked. "What kind? Show me." Marco wasted no time transforming into his Phoenix form.

"Mythical zoan type: model Phoenix." Marco informed before turning back to his human form. Sabo and Ace froze staring at Marco with wide eyes. They were obviously shocked. Luffy on the other hand walked up to Marco before her brothers snapped out of it.

"Pretty." she said.

"Thank you. Now would you mind telling me yours?" she nodded her head and stepped back taking off her hat. Her snow white fox ears appeared on her head of white long beautiful hair, and a white fox tail appeared behind her. The pirates couldn't help but think she was cute, suddenly much to their surprise her body was engulfed in a golden flame covering her like a new layer of skin.

"Mythical zoan: Model Kuybii" she informed turning back to her human form.

"Wow another mythical zoan huh?" Thatch said.

"Yeah, No wonder she was hiding it before." Namur added.

"Interesting Marco, I leave it to you to help her control it." White beard ordered.

"Understood." Marco said with a smile Luffy smiled as well excitement clear on her face.

"Really thank you so much can you also help my brothers too?" She asked at this point in time the brothers have snapped out of their stupors and walked up next to their sister.

"Well looks like we can show since you're like us too." Sabo said with that he let his black crow wings sprout our from his back. "I'm a Mythical zoan: model Tengu."

"Two mythical zoans and their related!" Thatch said in shock.

"Your close." Ace said as he reluctantly prepared to transform, before he did though he took one look at Marco and than smirked. 'I can't believe someone as a Zoan like mine.' He thought as he took on the form of a fire bird his flaming golden feathers dazzling to the eye made the pirates jaws dropped as they each took a glance at Marco and then back to Ace. "Mystical Zoan type: Model Fire Bird." Ace stated coolly before returning back to normal.

"No way!" The commanders yelled.

"Gururururu All three of you have mystical zoan, that is quite the coincidence, not only that they are all that of a Youki. Marco I'll leave their training to you. And to answer your question, you can try to keep them a secret if you want but I don't know how long it will last. What do you brats want to do?"

"Well if we were kept secret then we'd be stuck in our room all day." Sabo thought out loud.

"I don't want that." Luffy complained with a pout.

"Yeah but we don't like crowds, and I have a feeling we'll be crowded if the crew finds out." Ace added.

"I don't like that either." Luffy continued.

"Hmm guess if we get found out we get found out." Sabo said with a shrug.

"Okay besides Marco said they'll protect us." Luffy said. "Besides after the last incident I just perfected my visual gen jutsu trick that and my auditory gen jutsu should keep me safe." Luffy said with a wild grin.

"Good I almost pity the poor fool that tries to attack you now." Ace said and Sabo laughed.

"Gen jutsu attack?" Thatch asked.

"Would you like us to demonstrate?" Ace asked looking innocent.

"Ace. That would be mean, don't hurt him." Luffy whined a complaint.

"I wasn't going to use it on him." Ace said with a shrug.

"You hurt me?" he mocked. "Don't worry kid it won't happen."

"I wouldn't test them if I were you." Sabo intervened. "It's not a physical attack, it's mental attack." He explained.

"Yeah it could probably bring the old man here to tears." Ace smirked and whitebeard laughed.

"I'm hungry! Lets eat!" Luffy demanded.

"Of course you are." Sabo sighed.

"Alright come on lets get some food."

As they turned to the door Luffy stopped dead in her tracks.

"What's wrong?" Sabo asked in concern.

"I uh can we uh" she stuttered.

"Luffy?" Ace asked.

"I just checked the mess hall it's really crowded. I don't now if I…"

"It's fine yoi. We can take you to eat in the private room with the commanders. We'll take baby steps okay?" Marco said.

"Thank you." Thanked Sabo with a relieved smile as he took his little sisters hand.

"It's no problem besides, we need to get Ace a shirt." Thatch reminded.

"Yeah, we do." Ace said crossing his arms over his well toned chest. He looked down and frowned memories form the past kicking in. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he found a hand on his shoulder. He instantly flinched and jumped away.

The commanders watched the exchange and saw fear flash in the freckled boys eyes before it turned into hate, and then recognition. Ace looked up at Thatch with a now apologetic look on his face. He mumbled a "Sorry" before walking over to his siblings.

"You okay?" Sabo asked.

"Fine." He responded, "We'll see you in the private area you were talking about." With that he looked over at Luffy silently telling her to find out where the room is. She nodded and scanned the ship to see if the rest of the commanders were there. Smiling when they were she looked into Ace and Sabo's eyes showing her what she saw and with that the three disappeared in their respective elements.

* * *

"Well we've certainly got our work cut out for us." Marco stated with a sigh. He walked over to Thatch, "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah…He was definitely remembering something…from his past and whatever it was it scared him." Thatch responded.

The three commanders who didn't go to the island to pick them up finally grasped how serious the situation is.

"This is bad." Haruta stated she crossed her arms in thought.

"Yeah how are we going to get them to open up to us?" Vista asked.

"Time." Marco answered. "Haruta do you mind going to the infirmary to ask if they can find anything Ace could wear for now?"

"Yeah I'll go right away."

"We'll stop at the next populated island and shop for the brats necessities." Whitebeard informed.

As the kids waited outside the room for the three commanders they somewhat trusted before going into the private room, they were talking about how long it would take for the whole ship to figure out they're on board.

"I'd say tonight." Sabo put in.

"Why?" Ace asked.

"After our day today you think you'll be able to sleep without any nightmares?" Sabo asked.

"You're right, 1st I was attacked." Luffy said.

"Then had to go through a claustrophobic attack." Sabo added.

"On top of all that memories I'd rather forget keep occupying my thoughts." Ace finished. "Damn, should we tell them?"

"Yeah maybe we should, I mean even Grandpa, freaks out when we have nightmares." Luffy reminded.

"But even with the information what can they do?" Sabo countered.

"Nothing" Ace said.

"What are you talking about?" Thatch asked as the three commanders walked around the corner with two plates full of food in each of their hands.

"Nothing."

"Okay come on let's go in yoi."

"Where are the other three?" Luffy asked.

"Haruta went to find Ace a shirt to wear and Vista, and Izo are still getting their food."

Dinner was quiet everyone was trying to make the three kids feel more comfortable with a bigger group of people and Haruto was able to get a shirt for Ace to wear which Ace quickly pulled over his head and visibly relaxed. After awhile it was time for bed. Marco and Thatch were the ones to show them to the 2nd division commander's room.

* * *

"Alright you three this is your room sorry if it's not up to your standards and that there is only one bed but, your going to have to share yoi." Marco said.

"Oh look Ace a bed!" Luffy observed excitedly.

"Wow an actual bed I've never actually 'slept' on one before." Ace said in awe.

" You don't have to worry about the sharing thing and this room is above our standards." He explained to the two dumbfounded commanders staring at the kids in shock.

"Okay." Marco said unsure. "Anyway if you need us for anything my room is right across from yours and Thatch's room is right next door."

"Okay." Luffy said as the three kids stared to get comfortable in the bed Luffy in between her two brothers and with that the commanders turned off the light and shut the door.

**Okay that's all I can get up this week I'll try to update this Thursday, I'm really excited for the next chapter because we get to learn more about ASL's past. We get to not the commanders but we do get to see the commanders freak out over the kids so that'll be fun. Remember R&R **


	6. Chapter 6: Night Terror

**I do not own Onepiece **

**Thank you Everyone for reviewing **

**And to answer some questions, the ASL have not been raped, but they have suffered from sexual abuse. **

**Btw the dreams the kids are about to have are things they actually experienced in the past. **

**Anyways on to a glimpse of their shocking pasts! **

_Dreams_

Reality

* * *

_**Luffy's Dream **_

_I was thrown into a room covered in dried blood. As I quickly took in my surrounding I noticed the whips, knives, things I've never seen before, and a huge container, filled with water, that has a soaking wet chair above it connected to some mechanisms. I felt dread, and panic fill my body as I took in the sight, the man that was dragging me around shut the door and turned to me with a sadistic smirk plastered to his face. _

"_Alright time to train you." He said with pure sadistic enjoyment drenching his words. I shook with fear as he approached me, I felt so weak at the moment. I'm starving, and I'm cold, they took away all my clothes leaving me with nothing, and this mark on my back still burns. The man handcuffed my hands together with sea stone cuffs instantly draining me of whatever strength I had left. He picked me up by the chain linking the two cuffs together and hooked it on to a hook that was hanging from the ceiling, leaving me dangling in the air. The cuffs were digging into my skin the spikes on the insides cutting my wrists causing trickles of blood to drip down my arms on to m white long hair. It hurt so much, but I refuse to cry out, I know daddy will save me, I know he will come for me.' Oh No! Where'd he go!?' I panicked. I heard footsteps behind me, I froze trying to suppress my rising panic. I felt disgusting hands trail up and down my body, making me shiver. My eyes were wide and my body trembled, I was scared my father warned me about this happening but still! _

"_You know you're really cute." The man whispered into my ear. "It'd be a shame to ruin this body anymore than we have." He continued fingering the burn mark on my back causing me to let out an involuntary whimper. "How about I do you a favor, I know what a cutie like you will be used for, so how about I let you practice on me, you're to young so they won't have sex with you but they will probably make you do other things." He said his hands that were on her thighs rising up in between her legs. _

"_Fuck you!" I said I'd rather be beaten than do anything these guys want me to do._

"_Suit yourself." He said removing his hands from her body. I heard him back away a little and the next thing I knew I felt an intense amount of pain from my back, it took everything I hand to suppress the scream fighting to come out of my throat. I felt it again, I started to relive what it was he was doing when I felt the blood pouring out of my open wounds. He was whipping me. He said they wanted to brake me so I guess they're going to torture me, like hell I'll ever submit to them, I'd rather die! _

_Hours past after he finally stopped, I didn't scream once during the whole thing know it was just the beginning. My front and back side is covered in wounds from the whips, and I'm drenched in blood. _

"_Impressive you didn't scream once." He complimented I ignored him as he went behind me again. I wondered what he was doing when suddenly I was drenched in what smelled like oil. He than unhooked me from the ceiling and took of the cuffs, I was then placed in a chair where he forcibly picked up my arms and cuffed each of them to the armrest and the strapped me into the chair. I again felt my energy drain and assumed that the cuffs was made of sea stone as well. After checking that I couldn't struggle out of the chair, he grabbed a match from his pocket and lit it before throwing it on me. I caught on fire and screamed in pain, after what felt like hours he walked over the lever that was attacked to the huge contain of water. I again got a feeling of foreboding, when he smirked at me and asked, "Last chance sweetie." I shivered when I heard that and responded with my now weak and raspy voice, "Screw you." He laughed and pulled the lever. I was immediately dunked into the huge container below me, this time I could not suppress the scream of pain that ripped through my throat. All the open wounds I just received burned with the Ice cold salt water hit them, the water I was in turned crimson, My body was frozen and I was dead weight in the water, My mouth opened in a silent scream and finally just as I was about to pass out I was pulled out of the water. My skin was pale and may body was shivering as I coughing up all the blood stained water that I swallowed. This cycle continued on for hours and by the time it was over my skin turned blue and my throat was too sore to scream, not that it mattered anymore, my whole body was numb. I was in so much pain I didn't realize that I was being thrown back into my shoebox they called a cell and the steal door slammed and locked shut. I was now completely and utterly alone in the dark. So I cried knowing no one would hear or see me in hear. "Daddy please hurry, I can't do this again it hurts, please hurry." _

"Luffy! Luffy!" _I heard a man call his voice was so gentle yet filled with worry and concern. Where is it coming from? Why does it sound so familiar? With those as my lasts thought I was suddenly engrossed in light and I felt warm_, strong arms wrapped around me. Normally I'd fight to get away but these arms make me feel safe, who is it.

_**Sabo's Dream**_

'_I hate this! I hate what I am! What I was born into! How could humans be so cruel! Everywhere I turn I see people getting treated worse than dirt. Used and abused and my family is just laughing like it's the most natural thing in the world. It's just so disgusting I feel sick just thinking about it. I can't understand! I can't stand it anymore!_

_I thought as I was being carried by the back of my raggedy T-shirt. That was the only way I could be carried other wise my fathers hands would be soiled if it touched my blood. I was covered with it from head to toe after the two weeks worth of punishment I received from my parents, but I don't regret anything. I refuse to behave the same way as __**them. **__After realizing the "beatings" they gave me had no effect on changing my views they decided to try something else. What this something is I have now idea and to be honest I'm a little worried about it. I can't think of anything worse then what they've already done to me. I mean they even forced a devil fruit done my throat amongst other things. Just thinking about it sent shivers up my spin. I was broken out of my thoughts when I was thrown to the ground, or at least that's what I thought until I realized I was in a small pit, in the ground. It was so small I had no room to move around in I was forced to sit with my knees brought up to my chest. I looked up to see my parents. "Don't worry Sabo I'm sure this will help clean your mind again. It'll only be for a month you'll see you'll be as good as new again in no time." My mother told me. When she finished her loving mother speech, my father shut the metal hatch forcing me to burry my head in my knees, or risk getting a concussion. When it was shut I heard a click and assumed I was locked in here. I tried to bring my head up but I ended up bumping my head into the hatch and I felt my energy drain 'seas tone, perfect'. Dam it I'm completely trapped I can't even shift around. They say I have to stay in here a month. Panic started to fill my mind. It was dark and cold and I was all alone, tears started to drip from my eyes and my body was trembling. I was so scared, I didn't want to be here. But who would save me I have no one and my parents the ones who were supposed to protect me locked me in here. I started hyperventilating before I knew it. I couldn't calm down. I couldn't get out. I was trapped. I tried to squirm around I hit my head against the hatch in a desperate attempt to brake out but it didn't work after awhile more darkness consumed me and I passed out. _

_After a while I woke up, panic and fear instantly hit me. 'Oh no I'm still here! It wasn't a nightmare!' I couldn't take it anymore I screamed as loud as I could for as long as I could, and then some more. I don't care anymore, I just want out. I started clawing at the walls surrounding me screaming and crying all the while. My nails became broken and bloody some coming off completely but I ignored the pain and kept on clawing. "I can't stay here! I can't! I have to get out! Please someone let me out! Please!" I begged. My throat stung with each scream but I continued. But my cries fell on deaf ears. I was again taken by sleep. _

"Sabo! Sabo!" _came a warm caring worried voice. Who is that, I've never heard a voice so filled with concern and warmth. Why is such a voice calling my name, I'm nothing but scum. _Suddenly I felt strong arms wrap around me I struggled in his grasp but I settled down fast when I realized I've never felt so safe in my life. Who is this?

_**Ace's Dream **_

'_My wrists hurt?' I opened my eyes slowly, the back of my head is throbbing. _

"_Finally awake?" A dark voice commented. I quickly looed over to where the voice was coming from it looked to me like the Captain. _

"_Who are you? Where the hell am I?" I growled. _

"_Who I am is none of your business, and you're on my ship." He answered with amusement. _

"_Why am I here?" Ace continued his eyes narrowed into a dangerous glare. _

"_Because who you are is important." Was the reply, and this replay made my heart rapidly increase, my face was pale, and my body trembled. 'He can't know it's impossible. No one knows but the gramps and Dadan. Right?' he panicked. _

"_That's right I know who you are Ace." _

'_If what he says it is true than he's either going to torture me to death, torture me and then hand me over to the marines for some cash, or, or I don't even want to think about it.' I hung my head in defeat; at this point no one would care after I'm nothing more than demon spawn in the eyes of the world, no one cares about me. _

"_That's right I know you're the grandson of the Vice Admiral Garp the Fist, the marine hero." My head shot up again at that point. 'That's what he meant so than he doesn't know, oh who cares that's still doesn't help the situation. Option one is still their but option 2 has been changed to use me to black mail the old man, damn it.' I hung my head again. _

"_So what do you want with me." _

"_Garp took down my brother and his crew, I'm going to get my revenge using his only grandson." 'I thought so.' _

_Right now I'm hanging from the ceiling by my wrists and it looks like the handcuffs their using is seas stone…great. _

"_You're nothing but weak scum, if you're using a defenseless kid to get your damn revenge!" I hissed. "What kind of Pirates are you! Besides what do you think will happen to you once Gramps finds out about this." _

"_I don't care about that!" He said as he punched my face with a spiked glove. Blood gushed out at the wound on my face as another punch landed a blow. The crimson liquid dropped down my face and on the floor, where a puddle started to form. _

"_I can't wait to see the look of despair on your grandpa's face when he sees what I've done with you." He chuckled darkly. "Lets move on to something more painful shall we?" He left and came back shortly with a jar of bugs. I grimaced when I realized what they were. _

"_These are called bullet ants. One bite feels worse than getting shot. Lets see how mush you can handle before you pass out." He said. My eyes widened in fear, I tried to get free but I was stuck, the only thing I could do was wait for the pain that was coming. When he grabbed my feet, I started to tremble. 'this guy… the feet are the most sensitive part of the body' I panicked, I knew the pain would be unimaginable I've seen some one get bit before. _

_I watched as he took of the lid of the jar, and place my foot in it. I felt the ants bit every inch of my foot and then he pulled it out and sealed the jar with the lid. A scream ripped by throat. It felt like it was on fire, I can't her anything and I can't think straight. There is a ringing in my ears, and I can't see anything but darkness. However I know I'm away. Screams and cries are continuously escaping my mouth and I feel tears screaming down my face. I can't even feel the pain in my wrists from twisting and squirming in my shackles. _

'_Dear God if there was anyone who loved me at all even just a little please have them save me, if things get worse from here I don't know if I can handle it.' I thought as I continued to thrash around anything to get my mind of this pain. _

_Hours past and the pain finally started to die down a little, that whole that bastard stood their laughing That jerk. I also noticed he had some kind of shell in his hand 'wonder what that is?' _

"_Oh is the show over alright well then more where that came from, would you like some more or would you like something else."_

"_Hmm no answer, well fine than my pet has been dying to meet you and He can help you do a show that will last three days." I feared for what he had planed, after the last tactic my senses have dulled considerably, I can barely hear what he's saying, and I feel like I could pass out at any minute. I flinched when I felt something scaly wrap it's self around my body. I whimpered when I saw what it was, a snake, it's poison isn't fatal, but it leaves it's victim in excruciating pain for three day. Tears spilled down my eyes as I prepared for what was coming the snake bite my arms and just when I thought I couldn't scream anymore, a shuttering sound escaped my throat. I've never felt so much pain in my life, My body was burning, like an intense flame is under my skin, like someone was holding a blowtorch to my skin. My throat was killing me but I couldn't stop screaming. Darkness started creeping into my vision before I let it overcome me. _

"Ace! Ace!" _Who is that? Why is someone calling me with a voice like that, it sounds so caring, so worried. Am I dreaming or am I dead? I felt arms wrap around me holding me securely to his chest, I could hear a heartbeat, I felt safe and dare I say it…loved, I didn't fight back against the hold and instead welcomed it. _

Normal P.O.V

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Thatch asked.

"Yeah I think so? In any case well help them." Marco answered. The commanders are currently discussing about what they'll do with the three guests.

"How will you get them to open up to you?" King Dew asked.

"Well it looks like they kind of trust us, so it'll only be a mater of time, before they open up to us." Namur answered.

"Right well then I guess will start with what we do know about them." Izo started. "They are claustrophobic which means they have a fear of being trapped, small places, and crowds. How do we counter this?"

"Well the only way to treat a claustrophobic patient is to put them in a room until they finally become comfortable, and then put them, in smaller rooms and repeat the process, as for the crowds as soon as word gets out about them on the ship they'll have no choice but to get used to it." Atomos informed.

"I really don't want to do that to them." Thatch said.

"Me neither." Agreed Namur and Marco sighed.

"Is their really no other way?" Marco wouldn't admit it out loud but when he saw their panic attack it scared him.

"I'll research the topic but if worse comes to worse that is probably the only way."

"Alright then."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Came three ear shattering scream.

"The kids!" With that the commanders rushed out of the room. Ignoring the crews questions and went in to the Commanders corridors. All the Commanders except for Marco, Thatch, Namur, Haruta, Vista, and Izo, stayed on deck to make sure no else enters the commanders hall.

* * *

The six said commanders rushed down the hall towards the heart shattering screams of the three kids, and burst into their rooms.

What they saw made there hearts drop for the umpteenth time they've meet the brats. Their small frames where shaking and were drenched in a cold sweat. Their faces were Ghostly pale, and their screams sounded like they were in pain add to that their bodies were thrashing around wildly. Instantly Namar picked up Sabo, Thatch picked up Ace and Marco picked up Luffy. Ace they called their names, they wrapped their arms around them securely and protectively.

"Daddy …please …help me." Luffy whimpered out brokenly.

"Mom...Dad…please let me out….I'm sorry." Sabo's broken plea followed.

"Someone…anyone…please save me." came Ace's broken cry.

After hearing this the commanders really wanted to know what these three have been through, they've never meet such broken kids before.

"It sounds like Sabo's parents did something to him." Namur observed angry at the thought.

"Yeah. But it sound like Luffy's dad is someone she trusted and loved." Marco added.

"Well they don't look alike maybe they're not blood siblings." Thatch said.

* * *

"Marco." Came the raspy voice of the small trembling girl.

"Hey Luffy." Marco smiled gently at her.

"Marco." With that the little girl cried into his chest clutching his shirt to make sure he doesn't disappear and that she's safe. "This is real right, I'm safe?" she chocked at through sobs. Marcos eyes widened at this and he unconsciously tightened his grip on her. "Yes don't worry your safe, I won't let anyone hurt you again." He reassured his voice firm.

* * *

"Namur?"

"Sabo you're awake."

"Yeah sorry, did we wake you up?" his voice trembled as he spoke.

"That doesn't matter, are you okay?"

"Fine, we won't get punished for disturbing you right." He asked with tears spilling from his eyes.

"No of course not." Namur answered hugging him closely to his chest.

"I don't want to go back." Sabo repeated like a mantra as he cried into Namur's chest.

"Back where?"

"You'll hate me if I tell you."

"I won't, don't worry, we won't send you anywhere."

* * *

"Thatch?"

"Ace you're up as well." Stated the relieved Thatch.

"So it was you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were calling my name."

"Of course I was worried about you, you three scared me half to death for the second time today." Thatch explained.

"You..you were worried…about me?" Ace stated His face showing his surprise and hopeful expression.

"Of course we all were." Ace glanced around to see, all the commanders in the room he felt so happy that they cared about him, he's never felt this feeling before with the exception of his brother and sister. He grabbed Thatch's shirt and buried his face in Thatch's chest where he silently cried he was happy, and relieved that his nightmare was just a nightmare and he was not back in that place.

* * *

When the three finally calmed down the question they were, feared but were expecting to hear was asked.

"So you going to tell us what you were dreaming about?" Vista asked.

"Not yet." Luffy answered.

"What do you mean?" Marco asked.

"She mean will tell you, but we need more time." Ace answered.

"After we get to know you more, we'll tell you everything." Sabo added.

"Better yet we'll show you everything." Luffy added.

* * *

**Well I guess the crew found out about the kids, oh well I knew it would happen sooner or later. **

**Well anyway Sorry that's all I had time for, I'll up date again next week for sure. **

**Preview: ASL fights….. not telling sorry :P **

**Anyways please R&R **

**Oh and if there is anything you want to see happen just let me know!**


	7. Chapter 7: Attack from the past!

**Don't own Onepiece **

**Thank you again for reviewing because of that I decided to post a new chapter earlier than expected. **

**Chapter 7: Attack from the past**

* * *

"What do you mean you'll show us?" Izo asked.

"My devil fruit fives me a lot of visual powers." Luffy explained.

"So you can show us your memories?" Haruta asked.

"Yeah, it'll be better than just telling you, after all we won't skip over the…important things and there won't be any exaggerations." Sabo added.

"Yeah but you better not judge, and we won't show everyone." Ace put in.

"Of course. Will you guys be able to go back to sleep?" Thatch asked.

"Urg! What time is it anyway?" Ace groaned.

"Midnight." Marco replied.

"I need some fresh air, before I do anything." Luffy complained.

"You and me both. I need to get out of here for a while." Sabo agreed.

"No way in hell am I staying in here alone." Ace grumbled and the three kids got up and started waling towards the door.

"We should warn you that your screaming woke up practically everyone on the ship." Marco warned.

"E-everyone." Sabo stuttered.

"Yep. They all know there are three kids on the ship now." Izo said.

"What should we do, can we still go outside?" Luffy asked.

"Well you can, but will you be okay?" Marco responded.

"Ca..can you…come with us?" Luffy asked holding Marco's hand with a blush tinting her checks.

"Yeah of course." Marco replied. The nine of them left the room and made their way one deck. It looked like the other commanders just finished explaining the situation and the pirates went back to bed satisfied with the answer or not caring either way.

* * *

"Thanks for taking care of that yoi."

"No prob. How are they doing what happened?" Asked King Dew.

"They had a nightmare." Namur answered and the kids came out from behind them.

"We're sorry, for being loud." Sabo apologized.

"Don't worry about it are you okay now, do you need anything?" Curiel asked.

"No thank you, we just some fresh air and we'll be fine." He answered, Luffy was using this chance to gage the reaction of the crew, she was happy to no that their was still no ill intention, heck even the crew members seemed worried about the screams.

"What are you smiling about yoi?" Marco asked Luffy.

"Nothing I just really like it here." She replied going of towards the railing to stare at the ocean, followed by her brothers. They each sat their silently breathing in the scent of freedom.

"I'm going to tell pops what happened he probably wants to know." Vista said.

"Right, I'll go to." Haruta said.

"Alright than I'm going to bed, I've already finished making the three kids something to wear for tomorrow until we arrive at the island." Izo informed.

"Alright well stay here with the kids." Namur said.

"The three commanders that remained on deck sat a small distance away from the kids, so that they could have some space but still be in view. They watched the kids stare off at the ocean with an unreadable expression. Then the silence was broken.

"Thanks for being patient." Luffy said.

"It's no problem yoi."

"We'd still like to give you a present." Sabo said.

"A present?" Namur asked.

"Yeah, Ace will you give it to them?" Luffy asked.

"I'm not doing it by my self you have to help." Ace said with a blush.

"What kind of present are you planning on giving us? We really don't need anything, and you don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with." Thatch said.

"Relax its nothing bad Ace just gets embarrassed easily." Sabo informed.

"Shut up." Ace murmured casing his siblings to laugh and the commanders to relax.

"Than we'll give it to them tomorrow, besides you're the one who gives the luck not me you really don't need my help." Luffy said.

* * *

**The next day**

The three kids were woken up and were given some new clothes from Izo to wear. Luffy wore a crimson red and white tank dress that went down to her knees and white flats along with her black chocker with ruby gem hanging from it, which she claimed was her treasure. She decided to leave the hat in her room. Ace wore black shorts that went to his knees, with and orange tank top and arm guard and black flats. Sabo wore blue knee length shorts with a white t-shirt.

"Thanks for the cloths Izo." Sabo thanked.

"No need to thank me, ah you all look so cute, I really am a genius." Izo replied making the three blush and smile nervously.

"Lighten up lets go join the others for breakfast." He suggested.

"Alright food!" Luffy yelled as she ran on ahead.

"Luffy wait!" Ace yelled as he and Sabo ran after her.

"Damn it!" and Izo ran after them.

"When they got on the deck the pirates that finished eating stopped what they were doing and stared at them. The three stared at them back while Luffy read their intentions. The children were tense that's for sure. Staring at each pirate intensely, not noticing Whitebeard or Marco who were also up n deck or Izo who just caught up to them. Finally Luffy relaxed a little and so did the brothers.

"Hey you three so you're finally up, breakfast is waiting for you when your ready yoi." Marco informed.

"Marco." Luffy greeted happily as she hugged his legs "will you come with us?" Luffy asked with her puppy dog eyes.

"Sure." Marco replied with a smile and Luffy grabbed his had. "Thatch and Namur are waiting for us so let's hurry."

With that the four minus Izo who already ate left to go to the mess hall. The pirates noticed them but let them be and Luffy declared them same. After breakfast they left to go sit on the deck by whitebeards thrown. They were enjoying watching the crew when suddenly the look out cried out saying someone has returned.

* * *

"Oh so their back already yoi."

"Whose back?" asked Sabo.

"Just part of the crew who went on a mission a few days ago." Whitebeard answered.

"Hey guys welcome back, how was the mission?" asked a random crew member.

"It was a success of course." Came the answer. Luffy froze on the spot not because she recognized the voice but one no two of the men's intentions, that just returned are dark, and scary. Luffy paled as she analyzed them, and her body shook, she's dealt with too many people similar to not be afraid.

"Luffy what's wrong?" Ace asked gently grabbing her shoulder.

"Two of the men who just came, can't be trusted." She answered with a trembling voice.

"What do you mean?" Marco asked with narrowed eyes.

"Just as I said their evil they're different then everyone on the ship they didn't join to have a family, they have ulterior motives." Luffy in formed as she went to seek out the comfort of her brothers.

"Pops?" Marco asked unsure of what to do,

"Let them be they haven't done anything yet, if they show any ill intent towards anyone will act then but not before." Whitebeard ordered.

"Understood yoi." The two that volunteered to report to the captain about the mission walked up, causing Luffy to back further away and grab onto whitebeards leg and hide behind it.

"Welcome back my son's, how are you?"

"We're fine the mission was successful, and no ones injured." A man reported, he seemed nice, this one Luffy was not afraid of it was the one next to him, the one with black spiky are, and dark eyes. He was tall and lean, he looked pretty weak compared to the others.

"Is that so? Then you should go and relax."

"Yes pops." When the man with dark hair spoke Ace froze and his blood went cold as his body trembled.

"Ace wants wrong?" Sabo asked and everyone present took notice of the boy. The man dark eyes widened when he finally noticed Ace.

"It's you." He said in a trembling voice.

"Ace you know him?" Marco asked narrowing his eye again.

"He he." Ace backed away and fell on his but."

"Ace!" Sabo yelled and went over to his brother. "What's wrong?"

"Stay away, stay away from me! I won't go back, I'd rather die than go through hat again!" Ace yelled. After the declaration the deck was silent taking in what the 10 year old just said.

"Chrono do you know Ace?" Marco asked his tone dangerously low.

"No."

"Lair." Came the voice of a small girl, her hair shadowed her eyes making her seem dangerous.

"Luffy?"

"He's lying, he caused Ace pain that's what he just remembered. Isn't that right Ace?"

"Three years ago when I was seven he kidnapped me." Ace said just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Three years ago, and he joined us two years ago why?" Marco thought to himself.

"You have no proof, of that." Chrono defended.

"Sadists always seem to keep a memento." Luffy said and before anyone knew it she stole his bag.

"Hey give that back you brat, Luffy instantly looked up at him her Crimson red eyes turned into a killer glare that froze him where he stood.

"Hey what did you do I can't move."

"Nothing yet but once I find out what you did I'll make sure you experience the same pain you inflicted on my brother." She said and the pirates just let her do as she pleased, knowing they really had no right to stop her but first they needed proof he actually hurt Ace. They watched as Luffy reached into the bag and pulled out a shell making Chrono's and Ace's eyes widen.

"Ace do you mind if I play this." Luffy asked ace finally found the strength to stand up.

"We have no choice if we want to prove he's guilty, but about making him feel pain do you mind if I do it instead, after all I know what he did better." Ace answered in a monotonous voice. By now the commanders surrounded the man as they waited for Luffy to play the tone dial. After all they're finally getting some information on one of the brats lives.

"Alright." Luffy closed her eyes as if preparing herself and pushed the button.

"_Finally awake?" Chrono's voice asked. _

"_Who are you? Where the hell am I?" Ace growled _

"_Who I am is none of your business, and you're on my ship." Chrono answered. _

"_Why am I here?" Ace continued. _

"_Because who you are is important." ... "That's right I know who you are Ace." _

At this point everyone is staring at Chrono worried about what he did to Ace but still wanting to know.

"_That's right I know you're the grandson of the Vice Admiral Garp the Fist, the marine hero." _

"_So what do you want with me." _

"_Garp took down my brother and his crew, I'm going to get my revenge using his only grandson." _

"_You're nothing but weak scum, if you're using a defenseless kid to get your damn revenge!" Ace hissed. "What kind of Pirates are you! Besides what do you think will happen to you once Gramps finds out about this." _

'That's why he joined he wanted protection from Garp.' Marco thought but didn't voice wanting to hear what happens next.

"_I don't care about that!" He said and there was a sound of some one getting punched and a splash. _

"_I can't wait to see the look of despair on your grandpa's face when he sees what I've done with you." He chuckled darkly. "Lets move on to something more painful shall we?" there was a sound of a door shutting and footstep, after a short period of time they heard the door again. _

"_These are called bullet ants. One bite feels worse than getting shot. Lets see how mush you can handle before you pass out." He said._

The pirates on desk let out a gasp at what the just heard and Ace shut his eyes trembling as he listened.

_They heard the small boy gasp and whimper and the next moment their was a bloodcurdling scream, it wouldn't stop it continued with no break. You could even hear some cries every now and then as well thrashing and chains clincking together and something that pissed off the pirates that were listening. They heard laughing. _

Suddenly it stopped and everyone looked at Luffy except of Ace who kept his eyes closed and Sabo who glared at the petrified pirate responsible for his brothers pain.

"That's enough I don't want to hear anymore." she said crushing the device in her hands. Her eyes were once again shadowed and her body trembled with rage. Ace was in the same position.

"**Ace he's all yours." Luffy said in a dark voice. "He ain't going anywhere till I release him." **She said her voice dark and threatening. The pirates watched as Ace slowly approached the man in a threatening manor his eyes still hidden from view; and flames licked his body.

"**Luffy bring him to his knees." **Ace demanded. Luffy nodded and glared at Chrono, looking him directly in the eyes bringing him down to his knees where he was eye level with Ace. Ace slowly brought his eyes up and everyone but the two kids were shocked to see golden eyes. **"I told you before didn't I…to my protector I bring good fortune…but to my captors I bring misfortune." **Ace said apathetically as he finally brought his eyes up to meet the ones that caused him so much pain and misery and before anyone was aware of what was happening the man let out a scream just was bad as the one Ace from the tone dial let out, however he was quick to pass out.

"Weak, you can dish it out but you can't take it huh? You're not worth it." Ace scoffed and walked away. "You guys deal with him." Ace said as he went over to the railing of the ship to sit down and look out at the ocean.

"Che fine he's right." Luffy said.

"Damn bastard, you saw what he did, didn't you Luffy?" Sabo asked.

"Not everything I'll wait for the day we all share, just like everyone else." Luffy said and walked away to join Ace along with Sabo.

"That was unexpected what do you want to do with him pop's, seems he only joined you to get your protection." Izo said.

"Which way is it to Marineford?" Whitebeard asked, and Marco pointed in the direction. Whitebeard nodded and picked up the unconscious form of the man and through him in said direction. The three kids saw the form fly and turned around to look at whitebeard in awe.

"Thank you." Ace said.

"No problem brat." Was the reply and Luffy laughed all the tension form the three kids gone.

"I'm now worried about the other member she said they couldn't trust, especially if he's like this one yoi." Marco mentioned.

"You're right, guess we'll have to wait and see and trust Luffy's judgments from now on.

"Alright do you have a guitar?" Ace asked.

"Yeah I'll go get it." Said a random pirate.

"Good."

"What's going on?" Thatch asked.

"I'll give you the present we talked about last night." Ace answered with a smile.

"What is this present yoi?"

"Relax it's just a little good fortune." Ace said. "It's thanks for protection us." Ace words from before rang through their heads and they were happy. The man from before brought out the guitar and gave it to Ace who gave it to Sabo and whispered something into Luffy and Sabo's ear earning a grin and a nod.

"Alright, 1,2,123." Sabo counted before he started playing, very well might I add the pirates jaws dropped and dropped again when Ace started singing.

**"Renegade" (By Tim McGraw I do not Own) **

**Ace:** Baby, I go too fast too far

Let's get it straight now

The way things are

I'm not the white knight in your fantasy

But I could be your wildest dream

**Ace and Luffy:** I might ride with the wind

I might follow the sun

I gotta go where I've never been

'Cause my heart beats to a different drum

It's just the way I was made

I'm a renegade

I'm a renegade

**Ace:** I get this feelin' that I should be gone

Somethin' keeps tellin' me to take you along

I got a Chevy with a big back seat

Climb on in

And take a change on me

**Ace and Luffy:** I might ride with the wind

I might follow the sun

I gotta go where I've never been

'Cause my heart beats to a different drum

It's just the way I was made

I'm a renegade

I'm a renegade

**Ace:** Don't even think about settlin' down

I ain't gonna hang my hat in no hometown

**Ace and Luffy:** I might ride with the wind

I might follow the sun

I gotta go where I've never been

'Cause my heart beats to a different drum

It's just the way I was made

**Ace:** I'm a renegade

**Luffy: **I'm a renegade

**Ace:** I'm a renegade

**Luffy: **I'm a renegade

When they finished the pirates applauded the trio and they did a bow.

"Wow I didn't know you to could sing and I didn't know you could play." Thatch said.

"Yeah well we can, and using our devil fruits we can turn it in to a weapon." Luffy said.

"And I just accompany them so it sounds better." Sabo shrugged.

"Hmm interesting we should start your training tomorrow, it seems you three have a lot of potential yoi."

**Again thanks for reviewing, my weekend is now over so I won't be able to publish again till Friday, so please R&R for now. :)**


End file.
